Glasses and Cigarette
by Lala-sensei
Summary: It seems like whenever Sakura starts to think that the odds are finally in her favor, life decides to bitchslap her to oblivion back to where her pathetic existence should be. With her best friend's betrayal and one asshat of an ex-boyfriend... Will she find the one she's been looking for?


**Title:** Glasses and Cigarette

 **Pairings:** ItaSaku

 **Genres:** Romance/Humor/Drama/Slice of Life

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own Naruto. I've been having delusions about the sexy Itachi but sadly, I dun' own him as well.

 **A/N:** Greetings~! You can call me Lala-sensei or Sensei since I'm a teacher in real life. I'm still unsure of the title so any suggestion would be nice. As you can see I'm an ItaSaku fan – well any pairing for my Sakura-chan actually. If you don't like Sakura then shoo-shoo. I hope you enjoy reading this story and if there are some errors, I apologize … English is not my primary language and I don't have a beta. –sniffles- Anyway, enjoy! Reviews are appreciated.

 **P.S:** _Italics are either inner thoughts or flashbacks._

* * *

 **Chapter One: Tequila Shots**

Sakura is troubled.

It seems like whenever she starts to think that the odds are finally in her favour, life decides to bitchslap her to oblivion back to where her pathetic existence should be.

It's not like she's expecting too much.

Maybe she was cursed in her past life for being such a bad existence that karma is taking a good laugh out of her situation. Did she murder a royalty in her past life? Was she a corrupt official from the Edo era? Or maybe she's some sort of a kunoichi who betrayed her village? Whatever or whoever she may be before she must've angered the gods and now they are picking on her and she's paying the price till now?

Not really a fan of reincarnation-shits but at least that reason would've been acceptable.

Life is not fair, she knows that but in her case …it's taking it to a whole new level of UNFAIR.

Looking up from her plate full of tiny squashed orb-like object she called _'caviar'_ , she contemplates on whatever good comeback she can come up with to end this charade.

Come to think of it, she doesn't even like caviar.

"It's not you, it's me."

 _Seriously?_

 _He has to come up with that clichéd crap?_

If she were in some heavy drama (the one Ino adores so much) she would've stood up, had a stare down with him, slap him hard right on his freakin' face after some line about how he's gonna regret his life choices, and leave him with a classy strut with her head held high.

...a dramatic background music would be nice as well.

Of all the words he could have said to her, he chose _that_ pathetic break-up line.

"It's just that you've been so busy with your work and we barely see each other anymore that I had to-"

"Is that why you slept with my best friend?" she asked fixing the glasses on the bridge of her nose.

Sai stiffened from his seat.

Sakura couldn't bear with it anymore.

The last one at least had the formality to tell her straight to her face that she's boring. That it's probably more fun to date a granny and that he's tired of her.

Sai on the other hand, made her feel special.

Made her feel like she actually had a shot at what they have –had.

Of course that illusion ended when she saw him humping her best friend in her office. Not just any other office but her fucking office.

Oh they didn't know she was there.

Sakura is supposed to be conducting a meeting with the other doctors. Since she can't reach Sai and they agreed earlier that he'll pick her up, she told Ino to keep Sai companied if he manages to drop by in the hospital when she's still not around and since she's pretty sure the meeting might take longer than she expected, he might get bored waiting.

Sai after all is not a patient man but she finds it adorable…before.

The meeting didn't take long though since one of the speakers wasn't feeling well so it was adjourned. Sakura decided to hurry back to her office so they can eat dinner together. She admits they both got a bit busy with their work so she decides to play the sweet girlfriend and surprise him.

...probably give herself to him tonight after a fancy dinner since it's their second anniversary and she thinks he's been waiting long enough.

Like come on, she and Sai are adults. What they have is not fling or temporary... one of these days, he might even propose.

Sakura inwardly squealed. She actually saw Sai a few weeks ago enter a jewerly store. He was staring at the glass with too much seriousness that Sakura's heart melted. He checked out carrying a small box with him. Out of curiosity, she asked the clerk and she told her that the man bought an engagement ring for the woman he loves.

At that moment, she's convinced that Sai is _the one_ for her.

She walked on her office smiling at the thought and there they were…

Ino in her nurse uniform with her skirt hiked up on her waist while Sai's hand was somewhere else. She couldn't see much since she's unaccustomed to wearing contacts but she's sure as hell could tell where it was. Like a rational woman she is, she backed up slowly and drove back to her apartment with her face so scrunch up like she just spent a fortune on watching an awful movie.

So much for two years...

Two years might not be long to some people but it's the longest relationship she has and that's quite something already.

Looking at the bright side though, at least she didn't give herself away.

Sakura smirked, seeing Sai's ears turn pink.

She didn't catch them fuc—actually doing it but only an idiot would assume that they would stop after the touchy-feely stage.

And this Haruno is no idiot.

"I...I tried to stop her before –"

"Wait, what? What do you mean by _before_? She tried seducing you _before_ and you didn't tell me _before_. So you're telling me this... bullshit _now_ Sai?" Sakura clenched her shaking fist, staring at him as his face turned as red as his wine.

"You weren't there okay? I needed you – and you just wouldn't let me touch you." He mumbled looking at his plate like it's the most interesting object in the planet.

"I let you kiss me." Sakura winced.

' _Goodness, I sound like a schoolgirl.'_

He finally met her eyes with a mocking smile.

"Yeah, you let me kiss you Sakura, on our...when was it again- third month together?"

"Fourth month actually. You can't even remember?" She corrected him.

"Ha. Four long fucking months? I mean who does that? Who still does that? Oh I know who! _You_. Because you are too stuck up with your books and fantasies about rainbows and unicorns. Nobody's going to wait that long anymore, Sakura. If you love me, you show me." Sai said slamming his hand on the table earning a few glances of curious eyes to their direction.

"By what Sai? By getting naked? By surrendering myself to you?" she put her fork down and looked at him straight in the eye. God knows, she wants to put the fork on a more specific place.

He gave her one of his fake smiles she hates so much.

"That's one way. Look Sakura, we can work this out. You just have to loosen up a little. Let me touch you, love you. You'll like it – hell you'll even crave it, I promise." He tried reaching out his hand to touch her hair but she swats his hand away with a determined look on her face.

If it's the old her she would've punched his smug face and kick him where the sun don't shine.

"No Sai. This isn't going to work. You already screwed my best friend... she's even like a sister that I never had. What do you think this is? Some, buy-one-take-one shit? If your idea of love is only getting between my legs then I guess it really is you, not me."

"Wait Saku—"

She glared at him.

He must admit... she looks really threatening at the moment.

"Let me finish asshole. I may be stuck up but I respected your schedule, your work. I know working in a big company is tough yet I listened to you when you whine about your problems but did I complain? No, because you were important to me. I respected you. You said you understood...that you can wait. Well, if this is how we're going to be until I give in to your request, I'm sorry. I'd rather be some stuck up book-loving girl than deal with your crap just because I said no."

Her heart sounds like a stampeding hippos but she have to say her piece.

Sakura got up, nodded at him and placed a couple of bills on the table to cover for the food she ate. She's _single_ now so might as well act like it.

She was almost at the door when a woman entered the restaurant.

You know, that kind of a woman that can make heads turn, probably break necks. She was wearing a blue dress the perfectly match her cerulean eyes. Her neckline is plunging making people draw their eyes towards her cleavage, and her curves.

Sakura looked down on herself and flinched.

She just happened to wear a grey suit. The kind of suit that wouldn't make Sai feel like he lost something that can be the best thing he could ever have. Sai must be thinking he just dodged a bullet or won the lottery because even when she doesn't want to admit... Ino is one of the prettiest face she'd ever seen.

' _She can't even wait for even a minute until I could at least step out?'_

"Ino." Not wanting to look like a bitter lemon, Sakura gave her a small smile.

"Sakura!" The blonde-haired smiled at her, but didn't even pause for a short exchange of pleasantries. Instead she continued her stride, her eyes fixed on someone straight ahead.

Sakura risked a glace and saw her kissing Sai on the lips. The guy had the nerve to look her in the eye afterwards.

Well, it's officially over now.

Sakura walked out of the restaurant with her head held high but her heart is falling apart.

* * *

Sakura found comfort on secluded part of a bar.

It's not weekend so only a few people are in there.

In her state of mind, she can't drive. She can't trust herself, she might hit someone or crash on a post. She's in a bar and lounge called 'Black Butterfly'. She remembered spending her twenty-fifth birthday last year in this club with a few friends like Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata ... oh Ino and Sai was still in the picture that time.

Sakura called Naruto and Sasuke earlier to let her know about the situation, she's knows that they're not the best people you can consult about break-ups but still they are the remaining best friend she got in this world and they deserve to know what's going on in her mind.

Naruto seems really shocked about her revelation, he wants to pick her up and be where she is but he's at a Europe tour with Hinata for their honeymoon. God she missed that blonde idiot. Sasuke seems tied up with work but managed to send her a text that he'll pick her up once his meeting with a client is over but she don't want to impose specially when Sasuke has to prove his worth in the Uchiha household.

Well typical Uchiha.

Looking back she remembered the time when she was a kid. Whenever she's hurt, her mom would douse her wound with alcohol to cleanse away the germs and for her wound to heal faster. A lot of things happened since then and she's all grown up now, no mom to nurse her wound and only shots of tequila to nurse her wounded heart.

Is it possible to feel like you're dying inside yet not shed a single tear?

She's not that mad at both of them, really.

Ino and Sai.

She should've seen it coming.

Maybe she's foolish or just got too much love cells in her body that she can't hate them. She accepted long ago that people have free will... that they will do as they please or whatever benefits them.

Sai decided that Ino would please him and I was too much of a logical, reasonable woman to scream at their faces and call them cheaters. Maybe the relationship is doomed from the start. Besides, who can say no to Ino?

Sakura and Ino's friendship can be traced back to their childhood days– but after this incident Sakura guessed their friendship doesn't mean a thing to both of them anymore.

Ino Yamanaka got this luscious blonde locks to match her mesmerizing blue-eyes. Face of an angel, sweet voice and all. She's got a pretty face and a nice figure too. Queen of all things fabulous... the whole package.

While she, Sakura Haruno was the goofy one. She had to wear glasses early because she literally could spend hours locked in her room, reading. Her brain can take all the information but her eyes can't. So by the age of eight, she was called 'four-eyes'.

Classic bully insult.

That didn't stop her reading more books though.

She looks rather plain next to her popular best friend. Ino dated a number of guys in their high school life. They can be the polar opposite but the bond they had ... she wants to cry just thinking about it.

She emptied another glass of tequila, wincing at the burning sensation it brings to her throat.

As she said, she's not mad.

At a young age, she knew that a person's success depended on his/her outlook in life. So instead of feeling sorry for herself, Sakura accepted that she's not going to be noticed like how people notice Ino. She pounded it in her head that she may be noticed for something else.

She's never a fan of pity card.

So she studied.

Being a medical student wasn't exactly a stroll in the park. The people around her noticed their unlikely friendship. They're like fire and ice Ino being the warm glow that attracted people while she was the one to isolate herself from everyone.

She doesn't meant to do that but who want to be friends with a demented pink-haired girl, wearing glasses who mumbles cells, anatomies and such. Nobody would understand but Ino did, that's why she took the medical course while Ino took nursing saying the white uniform suits her.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't attend the same university as her but they kept in touch with her.

Sakura's world revolves around textbook and her small world she shared with a handful of people she treasured. She admits she's reluctant to get out of her comfort zone and that the world beyond her bubble scares her but there's Ino, and she's contended.

Social life were for Ino.

Achievements were for Sakura.

Her shyness was misinterpreted as her being cold. And her awkwardness was called being withdrawn...

But that doesn't faze Sakura one bit, the people who truly knows her won't think like that.

...Ino was one of them.

People, especially men wouldn't notice Sakura the way they notice Ino but that's okay.

She's not getting any younger and the break up probably sealed her fate of being a cat lady.

She's okay with spending her eternity with cats—she's working on being okay with that.

Sakura read books about everlasting love that can go against all odds. She reads them almost every day but she's never the one to believe it could happen to her. She loves reading facts but indulge herself with fantasies from time to time.

Not the rainbow and unicorn type of books though.

She's a book enthusiast but she doesn't delude herself that what she reads will happen in real life. She thought that the magical moments she read in books would actually happen with Sai.

She was wrong.

Sai proved her wrong as well when she saw that sparkly ring that's supposed to be hers on Ino's finger.

Romance books were portals to places where heartaches didn't last long and everything will be alright in the end. Too bad that's not the book the world picked out for her.

Life is a book too and it's called reality.

And reality will make you realize that nothing, and she means nothing... can go as planned. Sure it's going to make you think that you can have your way but then it will laugh at your sorry ass, slap you hard on the back and shout ' _Gotcha_.'

Sakura got plans though and she has this habit of having reminders.

They're called reality checks.

Memories of Sai and Ino swirled in her mind as the effect of alcohol starts to kick in. The good ones and the bad ones, drilling its way to her consciousness driving her in a rollercoaster ride of emotion. She feels light-headed with an unknown emotion boiling in her chest.

The denial and indifference out of the picture now and is replaced with anger, bitterness and sorrow.

A stray tear fell from her eyes followed by another as it plip-plopped on the glass table. She covered her mouth to muffle the scream that wants to make its way out.

She wondered what wrong turn in life she took to suffer like this.

"Another shot of tequila please."

* * *

Itachi got a tough night.

He attended another blind date all credits to the great Fugaku Uchiha, his father.

Itachi is known for his patience but staying with that woman is pure torture. If his memory is correct her name is Karin, an heiress of a rising cosmetic brand that's taking over Asia and now Europe. He must say she's an attractive lady with her scarlet hair and pretty face but the moment she opened her mouth the force to facepalm was too strong Itachi almost did it.

For the span of almost three excruciating hours, she talks about herself; her dog named Gucci and her plans to tour the world with some celebrities. If that's not annoying enough, she got this mannerism that includes protruding her cleavage, flipping her hair and her nasal voice... God – it was driving him insane and not in a good way kind of insane.

If he was not mistaken, he thinks he saw one of Sasuke's friend in the restaurant... the pink-haired girl with one of his company's employee – Zen or something. _(A/N: It's Sai btw.)_

He needs a breather.

Itachi got out of his car, loosened his tie and stared at the dark sky; it looks like it's going to rain. He fumbles on his pocket to get his favourite brand of cigarette and a lighter. He'd really appreciate it if the people around him would stop treating him like he's some sort of a robot that doesn't get tired or commit mistakes. Puffing out the smoke from his cigarette, footsteps caught Itachi's attention.

"Hm?"

.

.

.

Sakura step out of the bar with the sound of her not-so-high heels clicking—well, more like grazing the pavement. She took slow, deep breaths.

' _I have to be mature about this.'_ The poor pinkette thought while doing her best not to stagger. The last thing she want is a broken nose because she got too drunk and faceplant the floor.

She felt rejected even though she's the one who ended their relationship but she's just so angry. She picked up the pace, squinting her eyes trying to locate her bug-looking car in the darkness. She's sure she parked it next to a ginko trees only to stop in the middle of an empty space.

"...Shit!" Sakura muttered under her breath.

Of course it'll be gone. How could she be stupid? She glared daggers on the big 'No Parking' sign. God knows where her car is at the moment, probably towed or carnapped .

Balling her fist, she's tempted to throw her composed act away.

Looking around to make sure that nobody was present, she dropped her bag on the pavement and cracked her knuckles. She starts messing her hair letting her long pale pink tresses splay on her back, ruining her carefully made ponytail before punching the metal sign with all the strength she's got.

She managed to put a dent on the said sign making her feel a bit better.

Just a bit.

That isn't enough to sum up how pissed she feels at the moment.

She knows she wasn't attractive enough. Not charming enough. Not sexy enough but hell she tried! She tried her best to look feminine, pleasing in his eyes but she should've known better... all of Sai's previous lovers are blonde.

It was a losing war she was fighting.

She huffed, before picking up her bag. She was looking for the compact mirror inside her bag when she heard someone chuckled. Sakura quickly looked around for the source of that playful chuckle, a hundred scenarios running in her head.

' _Sugar. Tea. SHIT.'_

She saw a little red glow on a dark corner.

Someone was smoking.

From the faint streetlight she can picture out a tall man leaning on the hood of a sleek black car. Sakura's face reddened from embarrassment; did he see her punching the metal sign? He probably thinks she's some psycho chick and she admits she's too drunk to even care about how a stranger sees her. Trying to act like she didn't throw a tantrum in the middle of the lot, Sakura walked away without even sparing the mysterious man a backward glance.

.

.

.

Sakura didn't want to take a taxi home.

The mere thought of someone looking at her face knowing that she just cried her eyes for hours is not something she wants right now. Facing people would mean she has to act tough putting the mask back on.

' _Pathetic Sakura, all alone.'_ She inwardly mutters.

She's been walking for over half an hour now. Not really sure on where she wants to go. She just feels so lost at the moment. She'll be sober and better in the morning so what's a night of indulging her foolishness would do to her?

She just keep on walking and walking – well staggering from time to time. The effect of tequila shots is still active in her bloodstream after all.

Some curious eyes eyed Sakura, some are concerned because her drunkenness is quite obvious by the way she walk and sway while mumbling incoherent thoughts.

What? She can't get drunk? She's not allowed to do that? For once in her miserable life, can't she do something random and not explain herself?

She stopped to rest her legs for a few minutes.

Her feet hurts and she winced when she felt a blister forming near her ankles. Taking off her red heels, she sat down and placed her hands on her cheek. She's getting wasted tonight. Maybe that would cloud her mind and let her poor heart relax for even just one night.

She glanced down to her shiny red heels. It's an expensive brand Sai gave to her on their first anniversary. Oh that time when he took her to a candle-lit dinner, some violinist playing in the background. His gentle smile, and sweet kiss—

"Screw you!" she throw away one of her shoe not caring that it rolled on the mud.

She just can't help but laugh at the irony. The shoe doesn't really fit her and it gives her blisters from time to time yet she still wore it because someone precious gave it to her.

"You should really give yourself credit Sak, you survived. Emotionally messed up but you'll be okay. You make enough money and you save lives ...you should be proud of yourself." She uttered to herself looking up at the sky.

"Hey Kami!" _(A/N: She's calling out to the Big Guy)_ I'm doing alright...right?!"

She must've looked like a total lunatic. She can almost hear the owner of the ramen shop that was on the other side of the street phoning the police about a woman on a grey suit shouting like crazy.

After distancing herself from the ramen shop with only one shoe on she decides she's so tired, emotionally and physically that she lied down in the middle of the street.

Yes.

Lied down.

Blame the alcohol for her crazy actions. She's on a lonely part of the city and she doesn't have to worry about a car running her over since it's already late at night.

Sakura is not asking for a miracle. She just wants someone to look at her like she's the most perfect being in the universe even when she's far from that. Someone who will take care and worry about her and someone she'll share her happy and disappointing days.

Just that.

Nothing more.

So far, all she got were demands, complaits and a few attempts on popping her hymen.

Does she even deserve that?

As if on cue, her vision starts to get blurry with tears and the moment her tears hit the dirty ground , a fat drop of rain fell on her forehead, followed by another then heavy rainfall starts drowning the noise around her.

Great just what she needs.

"Help me out here Kami." She whispered, as she lay down on the filthy road, soaking wet.

She continued.

"Don't you think it's about time you send _'the one'_?" She's talking to God again and she swears _He_ may just put his earplugs on.

Sakura doesn't know how many agonizing hours she just lay there but she finally stood up as common sense starts kicking in.

She just realized that she could've been badly hurt if a truck decides to take a turn on the road, and that she could've been robbed or raped – well rapist can't be choosers.

How idiotic of her.

Sakura started walking on the other side of the road, not bothering to look if there was anyone who could possibly hit her with their vehicle. Her jaw is trembling involuntarily from the cold...body a bit unsteady and her vision swimming. She was about a few steps away when a blinding headlight caught her attention.

A deafening screech from a car tire as well.

A car almost hit her!

Maybe a person's heart and brain are connected since she doesn't feel anything at the moment.

She didn't bother looking up, but saw that her body were a few inches from the car.

"Are you okay?!" he managed to ask her.

No.

Of course she's not okay. Her heart took hard blow, her feet hurts and she's probably suffering from hypothermia. She can feel her feet wobbling as darkness slowly consumed her. Strong arms managed to break her fall.

"Haruno?" her last name rolled out of his tongue... his voice faintly familiar.

The last thing she remembered is the dark piercing eyes full of concern.

* * *

 **A/N:** So how was the first chapter? Lemme know what you think. I'll post the next update in a few days. Have a wonderful day.


End file.
